Runaway Conner/Transcript
Scene 1: Conner's Bad Day (Conner wakes up.) Conner: Jeez, What a beautiful mouring day. Time for School, (he gets up only to kick Bruce in the face.) (Bruce is now hurt.) Conner: Oops, Did I kick you in the face. Let me help up. (Bruce then bites his hand) Conner: OOUCH! (Runs away from bruce and bumps into Izzy) Sorry, Izzy. Izzy: You should've been sorry. Conner: Yeah, Why? Izzy: (angry) Because you just made me splatter my cupcake muffins! That was for my teacher! Conner: I didn't know your school had a bake sale. Izzy: (Throws a cupcake at his face) Now you do! Don't You Realize how long it took me? Now, I have to start over! Lisa: Conner, Did you ruin her cupcakes? Conner: It was a slip! Lisa: Conner, Just get ready or school already! (At school..) Conner: Okay, Now my siblings are mad at me. Now, Izzy is going to make another batch. - - - - (Meanwhile...) Hector: Ugh, I Can't believe I have to clean the locker rooms. Conner should've been the one cleaning those. Hector: And what's worse the Super Cleaning Tolling Thing-a-ma-doodle 5000 isn't even working properly. (Tries to work the machine) Come on Work! (Gives up) What am I gonna do. Hector: (Gets a Idea) Huh, I Know, I wrench. (He slam the Hammer to the machine only to malfunction.) Uh Oh! Why Is it overloading, Oh No Gotta take cover. (The machine Blows up, destroying the locker rooms) Hector: OH NO! The Locker Rooms! The principal is gonna kill me. No No! What am I gonna do? I gonna need to put the blame on someone. Mr. Rashburn is gonna strangle me, He gonna Suspended me for 12 months. No, maybe not suspended, but expelled. Hector: (Sees Conner's hair in the drain in the showering sector of the locker rooms) I wound If I could put the plame on Conner to cover up. (evil girn) Best Plan ever. Principal Rashburn: Hector I heard a explosion. and (sees the destroyed locker rooms) gasp, The Locker Roons, Why, Who did this to you. (Sees Hector) HECTOR! (Hector sees the princepal and chokes him) Principal Rashburn: (angry) Hector, Why would you destroy the locker rooms! WHY! This is unacceptable! Hector: (barely taks becuse he's strangles) Auug... It wasn't me.. Mr. Rashburn. Principal Rashburn: (angry) Don't lie to me Hector. I'm calling your parents! Hector: (barely talks because he's strangles) But.. It wasn't.. me. Principal Rashburn: (angry) Then Who Did It! Hector: (barely talks because he's strangles) Con.. Ner! Principal Rashburn: Conner? (releases Hector.) Hector: (Starts breathing again) Please, Never engulf my breathing system ever again. Principal Rashburn: Why Would Conner do such a thing. Hector: I Don't know, He already got in trouble today. He banged and screwed up the machine and that happened. Principal Rashburn: Well, I'm gonna give him a shouting alright! come on. ---- Principal Rashburn: Ms. Shinonon. Come On. Ms. Shinonon: Why? Principal Rashburn: Just Come On! ---- (Conner is in the room. Taking to his duck plushie) Conner: And then, I ruined Izzy's cupcakes and he got mad at me. And Then- (Mr. Rashburn, Hector, and Ms. Shinonon burst in here and boy they're mad) Conner: Uhh.. Hi, Mr. Rashburn. How Ya doing? Principal Rashburn: You know very well what we are going here. Conner: Uhh.. Hi, Mr. Rashburn. How Ya doing? Hector: You know very well what we are mean. Scene 2: Running Away Scene 3: Apologizing to Conner Scene 4: PSI Academy Scene 5: Putting Up Missing Signs Scene 6: Should He stay at PSI Academy Scene 7: The Interrogation Scene 8: Conner's Back Conner: Hello. (Lisa turns around to see Conner, she is now exicted) Lisa: *gasp* Conner? Conner: *gasp* Lisa? (They both run to reach other ans share a hug. everyone else come out.) Izzy: Conner's Back. Stan: I can't beleive this! (Conner's friends ran to Conner and gave him a massive group hug.) Conner: I Missed You Lisa, Lisa: I Missed You too, Conner. (both of them stareted crying tears of joy.) Princiapl Rashburn: Conner, since you back. I'm lifting you from your suspension. Conner: Thank you, Principal, I'm sorry for destroying the locker rooms. Ms. Shinonon: No Conner, It wasn't you. Conner, You're absolutley right. You didn't do anything, Hector told you lies. One tries to say, It wasn't you who distoryed the kitchen, Again, It was Hector! Conner: *gasp* (angry) I KNEW IT! THAT JACKBUTT IS SO IN FOR IT NOW! Lisa: I know, Now let's go confront that jackass! Scene 9: Confronting Hector (In the classroom...) Ms. Shinonon: Hector, Look who's back! Hector: (sees Conner, Shocked) Oh Shit! Conner: Oh Hey, Hector. our teacher told me the truth. Hector: What, You told him the truth. Ms. Shinonon: Yes, Hector, You deserved that. Hector. This has gotten to be the most unacceptable thing you have ever did our great student. You made Conner get suspended from school and made him run away from starvation and almost lived wth the students at the PSI Academy. You think you shoulf give him a good apology. Hector: Conner, I'm sorry I blamed you destroying the locker rooms. I should've thinked twice before telling the truth. Princiapl Rashburn: That Right! Hector, You're suspended for 1 month, I already called your parents. Ms. Shinonon: And You're going to be cleaing the kitchen for a long time. Hector: God, I'm so embarreed!